The contract is for the development of efficacious preventative and therapeutic vaccines against HIV/AIDS for worldwide use in stemming the AIDS epidemic. Work to advance vaccine concepts toward the product stage, with the long-range goal of the development of new safe and immunogenic vaccine candidates that merit further evaluation in larger human trials will be supported.